1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the field of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Amusement Devices, Toys," and, in particular, to portable and foldable replicas of commercial establishments such as post office, banks, stores and the like, which are quite familiar to children going to grade school.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is similar to the inventions shown in the prior art in that store fronts are shown. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,978, as issued to GILMOND on Jan. 6, 1931; No. 1,961,957, as issued to BOCK on June 5, 1934; No. 3,182,420, as issued to BENDER on May 11, 1965; No. 1,245,872, as issued to COLBORNE on Nov. 6, 1917; No. 1,600,554, as issued to MARQUIS on Sept. 21, 1926, and No. 1,128,031, as issued to NEEDLEMENT on Feb. 9, 1915. The present invention provides apparatus whereby the participants may be equal participants whether on the outside or the inside of the replica apparatus. GILMOND (1,787,978), although depicting a store, has on its inside shelving only storage. This patented toy store does not suggest or show a replica device particularly adapted for plural participants. BOCK (1,961,957) is a convertible play box which shows convertibility. BENDER (3,182,420) shows a doll house which may be used for one child, but does not suggest participation by two or more. COLBORNE (1,245,872) is an advertising novelty display. MARQUIS (1,600,554) shows a stage for puppets and the like. NEEDLEMENT (1,128,031) shows a grocery store with shelving, and the comment for GILMOND is also appropriate in conjunction with this patent.